List of gore mods
A list for all the blood-bathing Wolf3D mods drowning themselves in ketchup and red colors. For ages mankind has used bloodshed for raw entertainment and so do mod makers. Those mods are all about ketchup or painting the rooms red. Chances are high one comes here looking for Brutal Wolfenstein 3D or any equivalent to Brutal Doom. Together with sex-themed mods, gore mods are quite often one of the first types of modifications spawned by any game. Quality levels are all over the place though such mods usually tend to climb down the basement on the ratings scale. Some of those wolf mods just add more color red to walls and sprites while others actually give you gameplay options to actual beat some meat. If any body liquid or Wolf3D's death animations tend to make one sick there are plenty of alternatives. Noah's Ark, No Gore or Cat Stein 2 are possible options for the squeamish. History The Beginnings For its time Wolfenstein 3D itself had quite some blood and gibs cementing the bloody base for future mods. In the Wolf3D mod universe gore edits came into existence as early as 1992, mere months after the release of the game. W3DGORYG being one of the first trying to ride on the wave of gore exploitation. Bloody for its day it mainly features some additional spray-painted blood during the death animations. A common concept for many early mods. Due to the lack of advanced editing tools there also had been more patches or graphical swaps than actual sophisticated mods. Mortal Kombat followed just one year later combining Wolfenstein with the world famous fatality beat'em up and raised the bar with detailed animations as well as graphics. It has become one of the most popular mods of all time and has been shared across countless abandonware and community websites. The first wave of gory mods ended with it and besides minor exceptions it would take several years to kickstart the next round. The Source Code Era Despite the general popularity of bloody add-ons it would take 11 years after Mortal Kombat to get more blood flowing again. The release of the source code of Wolf3D in 1995 and the growing community around the source in the early 2000s would bring new features to table and create the next generation. The end of 1999 formed the brief age of dropping blood pools with mods like MegaDemo, Western Wall or Beyond Wolfenstein 2 SE. In 2004 The Untold Story would raise the bar once more. The focus of the game is to go postal and make meat burger out of bystanders. Among its features are harmless npc, including babies or kids, which can be killed in various gory ways. The next years several mods included the rocket gibbing death from Doom. At some point there seemed to be also a trend with End of Destiny clones having the classical Rocket gibs explosion from Doom. 2007 would see the arrival of two challengers. Northern Darkness, about a metal head going rampage, focuses on over-the-top slaughtering in multiple ways. Sonderkommando Revolt focused from beginning on extremely bloody scenery and gruesome set pieces instead of enemy gibbing. Development spanned until December 2010 when media controversy killed the project because of the historical location inside the game. Aftermath The rise of Brutal Doom has doomed the world into an era of blood mods which are expected to be like Brutal Doom or be compatible with it. Its cousin Brutal Wolfenstein 3D, a Doom mod, replaces the thirst for any new gore mod with the original Wolf3D theme at least. Several mods inspired the following generation and still remain popular while others have failed the test of time. List Category:Mod Lists